


100 Letters

by Fourhurts



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourhurts/pseuds/Fourhurts
Summary: In this universe Isak and Even broke up. Isak was so sure of this decision and he told himself he doesn't regret it. Until he starts finding letters Even left for him all over the apartment back when they were together





	1. Chapter 1

-Isak, co to jest? - pyta Eskild trzymajac kartke formatu nie wiekszego niz A6 jakby nagle dlatego, że porządkuję swoje notatki z biologii każda kartka w tym domu miała należeć do mnie  
-Skąd ja mam wiedzieć Eskild? - rzucam wracając do porozrzucanych po moim pokoju notatek ktore staram się posegregować przed egzaminem  
-Bo na odwrocie jest twoje imię?  
Skłamałbym gdybym powiedział, że nie przykuło to mojej uwagi. Eskild nie musiał jednak o tym wiedzieć. Wiec jak gdyby nigdy nic powiedziałem, że skoro uważa, że to moje niech zostawi to na komodzie nie podnosząc nawet głowy i wciąż wpatrując się uparcie w rysunek ludzkiego szkieletu.  
Ale gdy tylko uslyszalem ciche klikniecie zamykanych drzwi zerwałem się i wziąłem kartkę w swoje ręce.

_Kjære Isak,_  
_Czuje się dziwnie pisząc do ciebie. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego to robię i może ten pomysł jest kompletnie bez sensu ale właśnie siedzę na wyjątkowo nudnych zajęciach i myślę o tym, że chciałbym Cię już zobaczyć._  
_Czasem nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to prawda, że jesteśmy razem. Gdyby ktoś powiedziałmi o tym pierwszego dnia, gdy tylko Cię zobaczyłem nie uwierzyłbym, choć chciałbym. Naprawdę chciałbym._  
_Nadal nie podziękowałem Sanie za to wszystko. Bo nie wiem czy wiesz, ale Sana odegrała ogromną rolę w naszym związku. Gdyby nie ona nigdy nie wiedziałbym, że będziesz tego dnia na spotkaniu Kosegruppy, ani nawet jak się nazywasz._  
_Jest trochę matką chrzestną naszego związku. Myślisz że bedzie kiedyś matką chrzestną naszych dzieci?_  
_Okej zapomnij o tym drugim, jeszcze chyba za wczesnie na takie pytania._  
_Choć ja myślę, że będzie._  
_Elsker deg,_  
_Even_


	2. Chapter 2

Od godziny biję się z myślami. Obracam w dłoniach trzy kartki, które znalazłem i zastanawiam się czy powinienem przeczytać je czy wyrzucić.  
I gdyby ktoś kiedyś spytał mnie, czy porzuciłem pomysł posegregowania notatek z biologii i uparcie czekałem aż Eskild wyjdzie z mieszkania, żeby móc przeszukać salon zdecydowanie bym zaprzeczył. Tak się jednak stało i w wyniku tego siedzę teraz na moim łóżku z kolejnymi liścikami, które znalazłem pochowane w salonie i słysze jak ktoś, prawdopodobnie Noora, robi coś w kuchni.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem nie znalazłem ich wcześniej, jednak odpowiedź na to pytanie nie jest wcale taka trudna. W czasie gdy mieszkałem w kollektivet i tak prawie zawsze byłem poza domem, później mieszkanie z Evenem, po rozstaniu przez jakiś mieszkałem sam. Ale w takim razie...jak stare są te listy? Czy w naszym wspólnym mieszkaniu też jakieś były? Jakim cudem nikt wcześniej ich nie znalazł? Czy ktoś juz je przeczytał? Ile ich jest? Skąd mam wiedzieć w jakiej kolejności je czytać skoro nie mają żadnej daty?  
Wielokrotnie odkładam je i znowu podnoszę, aż w końcu wybieram jeden i otwieram nim zdążę się rozmyślić

_Kjære Isak,_  
_To staje się uzależniające. Myślę, że powinienem przestać, albo dać Ci to do przeczytania. Może kiedyś to zrobię, może nie. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem. Może kiedyś sam to znajdziesz, nie powiem, żebym ukrywał te listy jakoś szczególnie dobrze, więc kto wie? Co byś wtedy pomyślał? Jaka byłaby twoja rekacja? Czasem się zastanawiam i myslę o położeniu gdzieś chociaż jednego z nich tylko po ty by się dowiedzieć, bo jestem ciekawy, cholernie ciekawy._  
_Sana skarżyła mi się dzisiaj, ze nie umiesz robić herbaty. Naprawdę Isak? Woda z kranu? Myślę, że czas zapisać cię na kurs parzenia herbaty. Kupimy te azjatycką porcelanową zastawę i pójdziemy na na zajecia gdzie nauczą nas jak parzyć zieloną herbatę, której i tak żaden z nas nie pije. Bo czemu nie prawda?_  
_Zastanawiam się ostatnio czy nie czujesz się czasem samotny kiedy wychodzę do pracy i pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy kupić zwierzaka? Kota, psa, rybke coklwiek co dotrzymałoby Ci towarzystwa i ożywiło ten dom? Nie żeby z naszym domem coś było nie tak, po prostu uważam, że zwierzak mógłby być dobrym pomysłem._  
_Wspomne Ci dzisiaj o tym pomyśle. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz na tak._  
_Elsker deg,_  
_Even._

**Author's Note:**

> Powiedzcie mi czy w ogóle podoba wam się ten pomysł, żebym wiedziała czy kontynuować


End file.
